Potions et sentiments
by Sombral Gryffondor
Summary: Ou quand Hermione ne pensait que vouloir allumer son CV changerait à ce point sa vie.


**Potions et sentiments**

 **Ou quand Hermione ne pensait pas que vouloir améliorer son CV changerait sa vie à ce point**

 **Voilà mon premier OS digne de ce nom ! Je serait très irrégulière concernant les publications mais sachez qu'un deuxième OS sera très bientôt publié, que j'en ai écrit un autre et un troisième est en cours d'écriture !**

 **Cet OS est un peu fluffy, même un peu OOC sur les bords. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple que je trouve vraiment... à la fois bizarre et tellement bien (ils vont bien ensemble quand même).**

 **Un OS pour Margaux qui est curieuse de découvrir l'univers de la fanfic, et qui veut tout connaître (ˆˆ) !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas un tout petit peu...Ils sont à JK Rowling**

Hermione avait toujours eu de très bonnes notes en Potions. C'était donc avec empressement qu'elle avait accepté quand Poppy Pomfresh, débordée par les blessés de la bataille de Poudlard, lui avait crié :

-Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien vous occuper des potions, nos stocks se vident à une vitesse épouvantable !

Elle avait accepté, évidemment. Quelle étudiante voulant débuter en Potions et cherchant un maître refuserait de pouvoir dire qu'elle avait fabriqué les potions pour rétablir les blessés de la Grande Bataille ? C'était une chance, des comme ça on n'en a qu'une dans sa vie !

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva derrière un chaudron, à brasser de la potion Poussos avec Severus Snape. Le maître des potions de Poudlard était déjà guéri, moins d'une semaine après avoir été mordu par Nagini. Il était évident que la potion qu'il avait ingérée n'était pas répertoriée dans les livres qu'elle avait lus. Et Hermione avait bien l'intention de découvrir laquelle.

Elle savait que Snape avait été un espion précieux aux yeux de l'Ordre. Il avait beaucoup aidé. Non seulement il rassemblait des informations sur les Mangemorts, Voldemort et leurs plans, mais il sauvait aussi de nombreuses victimes de leurs attaques. De nombreux moldus et sorciers lui devaient la vie. Et, pour cela, Hermione le respectait. Mais ses sentiments envers lui ne s'arrêtaient pas au respect. Il était intelligent, réaliste et sarcastique, ce qui différait des idiots bienheureux de son âge. Et puis il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Si les vapeurs de potions lui avaient longtemps donné un teint un peu jaunâtre et les cheveux graisseux, quelques semaines de combats et entraînements intensifs lui avaient donné un air moins malade et, surtout, avaient achevé de muscler le corps tout sauf enrobé du professeur de potions.

Hermione l'avait découvert alors qu'elle l'espionnait. Elle avait emprunté la cape d'Harry pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'entraînait seul. À l'époque, elle ne lui faisait pas encore vraiment confiance. Que voulez-vous, on n'efface pas six ans de méchanceté en une semaine ! Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était qu'il s'entraîne torse nu. C'était tout juste si elle n'avait pas bavé. Musclé juste come il fallait... Mais elle avait fini par se concentrer et avait appris des sorts intéressants. Et qui marchaient en combat, elle avait essayé. Elle était donc souvent revenue. Quelques semaines avant la Grande Bataille, elle avait déjà appris plus d'une vingtaine de sorts. Dont un qui lui avait sauvé la vie la semane précédente. Elle était donc là, à confectionner des potions qui lui ouvriraient des portes -elle se gifla mentalement : qui sauveraient des vies- au lieu d'être soignée grâce à trois choses : sa curiosité, sa soif d'apprendre et sa méfiance. Et le torse de Snape aussi. Elle devait se l'avouer, s'il était habillé durant ses séances, elle ne serait peut-être -juste peut-être heinˆˆ- pas venue aussi souvent.

-Miss Granger, les racines d'asphodèle (NDA : ou aspholède ? Je ne sais plus) !

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se dépêcha de verser les racines en remuant trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Le soir, Slughorn et Pomfresh les remplacèrent. Hermione et Snape se hatèrent vers leurs appartements. Ils étaient tous deux logés dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Le dortoir des Gryffondors était en partie détruit et les cachots étaient devenus dangereux depuis que le rez-de-chaussée avait subi des rénovations afin qu'on puisse circuler. Sur le chemin, Hermione était pensive. Severus le remarqua bien vite, et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc, Hermione ?

Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et devaient cohabiter, ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux se tutoyer et s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Même si Severus avait encore du mal quand il la rappelait à l'ordre durant la confection des potions tant elle était parfois plongée dans ses pensées.

-Je me demandais si Slughorn prenait encore des apprentis cette année. Sinon, il y a un maître allemand qui veut bien me prendre en essai, mais je parle français moi, pas allemand !

-Et si tu restais ici ?

-Tu veux bien me prendre à l'essai ? Dit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Pas besoin d'essai, je sais comment tu travailles. Mais vers quelle branche de la potion veux-tu t'orienter ? Si tu veux devenr apothicaire, il vaut mieux aller voir sur le chemin de Traverse... Ou si tu veux te spécialiser dans l'écriture de grimoires sur le sujet, je ne suis pas non plus sûr qu'être mon apprentie t'aiderait beaucoup. Ici, je travaille plus le côté pratique de l'art que sont les Potions.

-Oh, non ! Je comptais ouvrir une boutique de potions faites maison. C'est pour ça que faire un essai est embêtant. Si je fais ça, je ne suis pas payée...

-Alors que si tu deviens mon apprentie, tu le seras, comme n'importe quel apprenti de deuxième année (NDA : si vous n'avez pas compris -pas que vous soyez bêtes mais c'est moi qui ne suis pas claire- faire un « essai » c'est la première année, puis on devient apprenti après).

-Tu veux bien, vraiment ?

-Oui, mais tu devras enseigner à ces cornichons tu sais...

-C'est rien, je... c'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer pour débuter... Merci Severus...

Et sur l'impulsion du moment, elle l'enlaça. Mais comme il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, on aurait pu croire l'inverse. Sans qu'il sache ce qu'il lui prenait, Severus lui rendit son câlin (NDA : j'aime pas trop ce mot, il me fait tomber dans le niais mais j'en avais pas d'autre... Quelqu'un a une idée?). Il aimait beaucoup la petite sorcière. Elle était douée, intelligente et très belle. Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait un peu trop. Quand elle avait parlé de son projet de partir en Allemagne, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui proposer de devenir son apprentie, bien qu'il n'aie jamais prévu d'en avoir une. Il dut soupirer un peu trop fort, car Hermione parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le lâcha soudainement, et partit en courant, le visage rouge. Severus en conclut qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son coeur déjà malmené se brisa un peu plus. Hermione, de son côté, était persuadée que ce soupir était exaspéré. Par Merlin, que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Les jours suivants, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Arriva le moment où tous les patients de Poudlard furent guéris. Tous deux partirent, chacun de son côté. Severus passa son été dans la maison qu'il avait hérite de ses parents en tête à tête avec des bouteilles d'alcool, à ruminer ce qu'il avait fait, mais aussi ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec l'ex-Gryffondor. Hermione, de son côté, essaya de se sortir le maître des potions de la tête grâce à deux personnes : Viktor Krum et Ron Weasley. Elle finit par rompre très vite avec le joueur de Quidditch. Dès qu'elle parlait avec Viktor, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme la discussion avec Severus serait plus intéressante et drôle. Mais, dès qu'elle restait avec Ron, elle ruminait sans cesse le fait de l'utiliser pour oublier une relation avortée avant même son début alors que lui l'aimait. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'était pour elle qu'un ami d'enfance, un presque frère !

Elle sortait pourtant encore avec lui quand la rentrée arriva. Et la routine s'installa. Comme les préfets en chef avaient réinvesti leurs appartements, elle habitait dans les deuxièmes appartements des cachots -les premiers étant réhabités par Severus-, elle passait son temps à voir Severus, alors qu'elle ne voyait jamais Ron, pas même le week-end tant elle travaillait. Le rouquin quitta donc petit à petit son esprit pour laisser la place à son maître des potions favori. Honteuse et culpabilisant, Hermione rompit avec Ron, sous prétexte qu'une relation à distance ne fonctionnait pas. Après les cours, elle restait discuter avec Severus tout en travaillant sur leurs potions. Puis ils allaient manger et continuaient à dscuter, généralement dans les appartements du directeur de Serpentard. Un soir de novembre, ils abordèrent le sujet des vacances. Tous deux resteraient pour Noël Hermione n'avait toujours pas revu Ron et les Weasley, et elle craignait leurs réactions.

-Tu ne vas pas chez tes parents ? lui demanda Severus.

-Non, je n'en ai plus.

-Oh, Hermione, je suis désolé...

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Tu les as tués !?

-Ils ne sont pas morts! Mais Wendell et Monica Wilkins n'ont pas d'enfants, encore moins une fille se prénommant Hermione, et vivent paisiblement en Australie.

-Tu... tu as effacé leur mémoire ?

-Je... Oui... Si je n'avais pas survécu à la guerre, c'aurait été trop dur pour eux.

-Et pas que pour eux, marmonna Severus.

-Quoi ?

-Je disais « Et tu ne leur as pas rendu leurs souvenirs ? »

-Non. Ils avaient l'air heureux et parlaient même d'avoir un enfant.

-Oh Hermione...

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne résista pas et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui. Il osa lui embrasser le front. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle finit par s'y endormir. Il la ramena dans ses appartements avant de la border et de lui embrasser le front encore une fois.

Un mois passa sans que les deux amoureux aillent plus loin. Les fois où Hermione était triste, elle se blotissait contre Severus et s'endormait contre lui. S'il plongeait à son tour dans le royaume des songes, ils se réveillaient tous deux sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione rougissait, bégayait et partait vite. Mais si Severus restait éveillé, il la ramenait dans ses appartements.

Le soir de Noël, Hermione se préparait pour le bal, frébile et impatiente. Elle avait prévu une longue robe vert sombre, des escarpins noirs et des broches en argent pour faire tenir son chignon. Severus, lui, avait revêtu un costume noir et sobre mais qui lui allait bien, ainsi qu'une cape noire à reflets vert sombre et à l'attache en argent. Et ce n'était pas par hasard que leurs tenues étiaent si bien accordées. En effet, il avait proposé à Hermione d'aller ensemble au bal et elle avait tout de suite acccepté. Quand elle descendit le grand escalier -elle s'était préparée dans une salle de bains des préfets- il fut subjugué par sa beauté.

-Tu es sublime, Hermione.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle en rougissant, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Sa réponse le fit sourire. Il entrèrent dans la grande salle, et s'assirent à une petite table. Il l'invita pour une danse, puis deux, puis ils dansèrent presque toute la soirée. Il alla leur chercher des verres, et Albus lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ils burent et sortirent dans les jardins. Il ne faisait pas si froid, mais Hermione ressentit le besoin de se blottir contre son cavalier, qui les enveloppa tous deux dans sa cape. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras. À son tour touché par une impulsion inexplicable, Severus souleva le menton d'Hermione et lui susurra : 

-Cette fois, je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance, sorcière...

Et il l'embrassa. Le baiser, d'abord hésitant, se fit plus profond, plus passionné. Jamais ils n'avaient rien ressenti de tel. C'était indescriptible. Hermione avait l'impression de s'envoler et de tomber à la fois. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, elle eut l'envie indescriptible de lui dire.

-Je t'aime Severus.

-Je t'aime aussi sorcière.

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Severus sous les yeux emplis de malice de Dumbledore. Mais le reste de la nuit n'appartient qu'à eux. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que l'apprentie potionniste n'avait plus besoin de rejoindre ses appartements le soir.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Severus se dirigeait vers sa réserve, il prononça les mots qu'il se retenait depuis longtemps de dire :

-Tu sais, Hermione, ça fait longtemps que j'aimerais quitter ces cornichons et travailler pour mon propre compte. Et puis je dépense peu depuis des années, je suis loin d'être pauvre...

-Tu veux qu'on crée notre affaire ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Dès que tu auras assez d'années d'apprentissage à ton actif...

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le stock de Felix Felicis qui manquait sur une étagère. Puis il se rappela du sourire et du clin d'oeil de Dumbledore. D'abord Lucius et Narcissa, puis Lily et Potter, et maintenant Hermione et lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à verrouiller sa réserve avant Noël. Puis il sourit et se dit qu'il ne raconterait rien à Hermione. Après tout, la magie de Noël ne demande pas d'explication. Et c'est la plus belle et la plus puissante des magies, car même les moldus la maîtrisent. Et si Hermione et lui allaient rendre visite à ses parents ? L'amour peut être plus fort que la magie, et un parent ne peut oublier son enfant. Il sourit et embrassa sa lionne avant de lui soumettre l'idée. Sans aucun doute, l'Australie était parfaite pour une demande en mariage.

 **Bon... c'est très fluffy quand même... ˆˆ**

 **mais j'avais vraiment envie de tester ce couple !**

 **Comme dirait Shakespeare : Review or not review ?**

 **Sombral Gryffondor**


End file.
